The inventive concepts relate to an image sensor, and more particularly, to an image sensor capable of measuring illuminance of ambient light and an imaging device including the same.
A charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor have been widely used to acquire images of an object. An image sensor may convert a light signal including image information of an object to an electrical signal. An image sensor may be included in various electronic devices, and recently, many electronic devices may have a function of measuring illuminance of ambient light of an environment around an object as well as a function of acquiring an image of the object.